


The Unknown Ishimaru Family

by Sapphin3



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cousins, Family, Fluff, Gen, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Pekoyama Peko Are Cousins, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Tanaka Gundham Are Siblings, Pekoyama Peko & Tanaka Gundham Are Cousins, Siblings, Taka and Gundham are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphin3/pseuds/Sapphin3
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru is related to both Gundham Tanaka and Peko Pekoyama, but class 78 doesn't know that. Well, until they do.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Pekoyama Peko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Tanaka Gundham, Pekoyama Peko & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Unknown Ishimaru Family

**Author's Note:**

> Light editing. I lowkey hate this but that's fine, you guys might like it.  
> I wanted to do something more akin to Gundham asking Taka to hold the Four Dark Devas of destruction while he does something. But I'm not used to how Gundham speaks yet, and don't trust myself with it.

Taka was tired. He spent all day having to tell off a group of delinquents who were either running, yelling, littering, or just being general nuisances. There were only three of them, but they were persistent that day. Every time he scolded them, they pushed him and snickered to each other.

He thought that’d be the extent of it. Maybe they were just trying to rile him up to see if he’d snap. Unluckily for them, he was used to this and could keep his composure.

And maybe they _were_ trying to rile him up, but that didn’t exactly explain why he was now lying bloodied on the dirty ground of the lunchroom.

The trio had cornered him when he called them out for running and jumping over the tables. Apparently, enough was enough, and they assaulted him. Now, Taka could hold his own, but they were on school grounds. He refused to participate in violence without reason.

Mondo thought differently.

“Did anyone see where those fuckers went? I’ll pummel their fucking heads in!”

Mondo was crouched next to his friend, a hand carefully rested on Taka’s arm. He had rushed halfway across the cafeteria when he heard the commotion, and was initially too worried of his best friend’s wellbeing than chasing after the douches.

“Mondo, please don’t attack them,” he wheezed through a bruised chest, “I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

The biker whipped his head around and placed his other hand on Taka’s opposite arm. “Are you serious?! They just fucking attacked you! They have it coming!”

“Don’t attack them,” Kyoko interjected, “They didn’t specifically attack _you,_ and if you search out the fight yourself, it’s not considered an act of self-defense. I won’t try to convince my father to not expel you.”

Mondo huffed, but slumped in defeat. He carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, letting him lean against his chest.

Hina spoke up, “Besides, I think some other students went after them, anyways! They looked pretty mad. Best they get suspended than you!”

Taka groaned; half in pain, half in annoyance. Why would anyone be so persistent on defending him? He didn’t understand.

“We should really get you to the nurse, Ishimaru. Mondo, would you like me to carry him?” Sakura announced. Mondo shook his head and picked Kiyotaka up himself. The prefect was heavy from muscle, but he managed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, class 78 was situated at their lunch table. Everyone tried to forget about the day before; it wasn’t too hard to, as the kids had supposedly disappeared before any expulsions could be released.

This time, however, they were approached by two upperclassmen. Everyone immediately turned to the two, not used to other classes coming up to them; especially these two.

Makoto welcomed them when they were close enough. “Gundham! Peko! What brings you guys here?”

Taka spoke before either could respond. “It is a good thing that both of you are here! I wanted to talk to you!”

They both arched an eyebrow. Gundham crossed his arms when he got directly behind Taka, looking down on him from where he sat. “I assume that our alike minds have brought us to breech a similar topic; such would be expected from higher deities such as ourselves.” He chuckled at the end.

Ishimaru giggled, but quickly hardened his expression as he glared at the duo. “What did you do to them?”

The way the moral compass sent chills through each of their spines; even Togami’s. The two standing before them didn’t falter, though.

“Nothing illegal,” Peko assured him, “we simply saw them attack you yesterday and followed after them when they left.”

The 78th class glanced shocked between each other and the trio, suddenly understanding what was going on.

“We’re your family,” Peko continued, “it’s our job to watch over you.”

“Your who-what-now?” Leon suddenly barked, aghast.

“Family,” Gundham said, turning his cold eyes to the baseball player. “I would think a mortal such as yourself would be familiar with the term, with how much you all seem to treasure it.”

“Hey! I know what it means! And don’t go sayin’ ‘with how much we treasure it,’ after you killed three people for yours!”  
  


“We didn’t kill anyone,” Peko declared, “simply scared them off.”

Cutting off the incoming argument with a wave of his hand, Taka explained. “I haven’t told you about them because it was never something that was asked. Gundham is my brother and Peko is my cousin.”

“But Gundham doesn’t even share your last name,” Aoi observed, tilting her head.

“It’s… a long story. But, in short, we were separated at a young age and then reunited around four years ago. He said he doesn’t want our last name for… obvious reasons. Also because it sounds cool.”

“It sounds _powerful,_ a fitting title for the Supreme Overlord of Ice!”

Taka laughed it off. “OK, OK. But anyways, I’m glad you guys didn’t hurt him. While I’d rather you not have done what you did, I know how hard it is to convince you two. So, I will leave it at that.”

While the family talked amongst themselves, the rest of the participants of the lunch table were in varied states of shock. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was related to two of the _scariest_ people in the school?

They all made a mental note not to fuck with the Ultimate Moral Compass.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gundham and Peko are probably out of character. I'm only part of the way through DR:GD and haven't played in weeks. I wanted to write this anyways, so I did.
> 
> I might do more Ishimaru family content with these two when I get used to their characters.
> 
> Comments and criticism appreciated. <3


End file.
